<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hybrids daddy! by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632332">Hybrids daddy!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling, baby talk, ddlb, paci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">year:1970</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">ages:</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Freddie:20</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Brian:28</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Prompt:"Stop it!"</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>.............................</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <b>November 7th 1970,Monday</b>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Freddie is kidnapped by scientists and tested on being restrained down to a table,he's left there all day.he's also a hybrid wolf.he has every instinct of a wolf,reflexes too."let me go!",he screamed."shut up",one of the scientists say,jabbing him with sedation.he fought it off.he lashed and kicked,screamed,cried.he got restrained more,he hated it there.he was never alone.he looked up saw that same curly haired scientist,"you again,Let.Me.Fucking.Go",Freddie growled,"no can do wolfy",Brian says,"let me go you tramp",Freddie spat,growling now."Stop that",Brian says,"No,let me go you fucking tramp of a dick,i will beat the shit out of you!",Freddie threatened,he was growling."let me go please",Freddie begged.</p><p>Freddie suddenly clenched his fists,Brian had turned on his collar,"T Turn it off!You evil bastard!",Freddie cursed as the collar turned off,"stop fucking doing that,let me go you prick!I don't fucking deserve this!i may be a hybrid but all of us hybrids don't fucking deserve this!",Freddie says."well if you'd behave you would be let go by now",Brian says,"let me fucking go,you disgusting piece of shit",Freddie growled as Brian touched him,the hybrid hisses in pain.he had a cut on his chest."don't you fucking dare,i don't want you fucking touching me",Freddie spat."i'm just gonna look wolfy",Brian says,he lifts Freddie's shirt ."i know you didn't do this to yourself",Brian says,"that's from days ago,us hybrids fight for dominance dickhead",Freddie says.</p><p>"First of all,you need to calm down,second,trust me",Brian says,"i can't trust you,you're a fucking human,hybrids DO NOT trust humans",Freddie says,head turned to the side to face Brian."trust me,that's an open wound,you would possibly die from an infection",Brian says,"bullshit",the hybrid says."its not Bullshit",Brian says."is to me shit head!",Freddie cursed,hissing more in pain.the cut was getting worse."let me treat it and maybe i'll let you roam around here and maybe give you a bedroom",Brian says,"Bed~room?",the hybrid says with confusion,"its a place where us humans sleep",Brian says.</p><p>"will you trust me enough to let me do this?",Brian asked,"Dunno,you kidnapped me",Freddie says."trust me",Brian says,"if i have to",Freddie sighs,he was put to sleep under sedation.Brian stitched up Freddie's wound,a bandage was wrapped around his chest.Brian waited for Freddie to wake up,he looked over the Hybrid was waking up."calm down",Brian says,"let me go then",the hybrid slightly slurred from the sedation."No",Brian says.Freddie was given time to wake up properly."are you gonna let me go",Freddie asked."are you awake enough to walk without help",Brian asked,"i think",Freddie says,"alright,just this once i'll give you a chance",Brian says,he undid the cuff restraints and helped Freddie sit up.</p><p>"walk toward me",Brian says,Freddie tried but fell,his legs were weak."yeah no",Brian says.Freddie sat on the table,"do you want anything to eat?",Brian asked,"what do you have?i mainly eat other wolves if the dominant wolf wins",Freddie says."we don't do that here",Brian says."i'm a hybrid,don't eat human food",the persian says."Try it",Brian says,Freddie shook his head."do't fucking touch me",Freddie snaps.he got restrained again to the table,cuffed down."let me go!",Freddie whined,"i gave you a chance",Brian says,"We'll see how you are tomorrow",Brian says.he left the room and left a light on.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 8th,1970,tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Good Morning Freddie",Brian says,"let me go",Freddie says."Depends,are you able to walk today",Brian asked,"i think,don't really feel as weak",Freddie says,Brian undid the cuffs,he had Freddie walk toward him,"that's it",he says softly.Freddie was walking slightly,stumbling a little,Brian caught him."like i said,i will let you roam around,no escaping"Brian says."if you want you could share a bedroom with me instead of being stuck in here",Brian offers,"its fine if you don't want to",Brian says,"its just........No human has ever been this nice",Freddie squeaked.he wouldn't look at brian."look at me",Brian says,"No",the hybrid says.</p><p>"we're not going anywhere if you don't talk to me",Brian says."what about?",Freddie spat"anything",Brian says,"fine,i can never trust a human,my parents always said,they'd cut off our tails and sell them or........or......the humans would use us!",Freddie says,he was slowly breaking into tears."you still have your tail,fluffy as always,i would never use you,you're too adorable for that",Brian says trying to cheer him up,he got a small shy giggle."i caught that giggles",Brian says."come on,smile for me",Brian says,tickling the hybrid under the chin.</p><p>he got another shy giggle."you can touch my hair if you want",Brian says,"R Really?",Freddie says,Brian nodded,"fluffy",the hybrid says.Brian again tickled him under the chin."stop that!",Freddie says,"smile and i will",Brian teased him."No,my smile is ugly",Freddie says."show me",Brian says,Freddie does,"that's not ugly,its adorable",Brian says."Its ugly",Freddie argued.</p><p>"No,its not",Brian says.Then it slipped from Freddies mouth."It is ugly......<em>daddy</em>",Freddie quickly realised and choked back tears,"hey,its okay",Brian says."i know you didn't mean to",Brian says,he held Freddie close,cradling the back of his head softly,"its alright",he says."s s so sorry",the hybrid choked out."its alright",Brian says."i'm not mad at you",he reassured.</p><p>"I don't mind you calling me that if it makes you comfortable here",Brian says,he picked up Freddie and carried him.Brian took Freddie to the bedrooms and found his own room.he opened the door and lays Freddie on the bed,"its okay Freddie",Brian says,he changed into a T shirt and jogging bottoms,he sat on the bed with Freddie,"look at me,my little wolf",Brian says softly,Freddie does.Freddie is like a little kid(3 to 7 years old).he's new to the human life style.</p><p>He looked up at Brian,teary eyes."What?",Brian says.the hybrid let out a small whimper."what's wrong?",Brian asked since Freddie is like a child,new to the human world,Brian had everything for DDLB(DDLB:Infant like behaviour,Daddy/little boy)."come here,i wont hurt you Freddie",Brian says,Freddie nervously does."Good boy",Brian praised him.Freddie beamed slightly at the praise,getting a kiss to the cheek."so good, my little boy",Brian again praised him.</p><p>Brian got out a pacifier.Freddie looked at him confused."its a pacifier",Brian says.he gave it to Freddie."there you go",Brian cooed."Good boy",Brian cooed,he kisses Freddie's forehead."you can call me daddy,i don't mind baby boy",he says.Freddie nodded.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Daddy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">That evening</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>As the hours passed,Freddie got more sleepy,Brian had given him the paci."D daddy",he heard a tired whimper."yes my wolfy",Brian says."i know you're tired but will you eat?",he asked,Freddie nodded,slowly warming up to Brian."good boy so good",Brian praised,gently rubbing Freddie's wolf like ears,he got a nice cute purr from him."Adorable",Brian cooed.Freddie blushed."Good boy Freddie so good for me",Brian again praises him.Freddie beamed at the praise.</p><p>he was blushing.Brian kisses his head and goes to make a bottle for Freddie since the cute hybrid didn't know how to drink from a glass....Brian came back and found Freddie tangled in the sheets,"what am i gonna do with you",he sighed with a little chuckle and got the hybrid untangled."here you go little one",Brian says,handing him the bottle,he took the paci from Freddie.he got a whine from the hybrid,Freddie drank the milk in the bottle"good boy",he was again praised by brian.he beamed again.Brian ruffled his hybrids hair making him giggle cutely.</p><p>"Drink up and i'll bathe you",Brian says.Freddie finished the bottle,he followed Brian to the bathroom.Brian started the bath,it was bubble bath."undress",Brian says,he didn't look,he got Freddie in the bath and washes his hair softly.he moved down to washing Freddie's upper body getting a few giggles.Brian mentally smirked and lifted Freddie's arms,softly scrubbing at his armpits and ribs making the hybrid squirm with cute giggles.Brian moves down to his hybrids tummy.he soon finished with the bath and got Freddie out drying him off and getting him dressed. </p><p>"so adorable",Brian fussed over him.the hybrid blushed.Brian pulled him down into his lap."why are you doing this?",Freddie asked."because Freddie,i find you adorable",Brian says."you want your paci",he asked,Freddie nodded.he got his paci and nursed on it,"Good boy",Brian cooed to him."so cute",he says.Brian kisses his cheek."good boy,so good for me",Brian says,he had Freddie in a diaper."do you need to go?",he asked,Freddie shyly nodded."its alright",Brian says,he puts Freddie down and doesn't look,"Daddy",came a whimper."i know",Brian cooed,he changed Freddie.</p><p>he stroked Freddie's fluffy tail,making him giggle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>